A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a tote bag, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a tote bag for being partitioned or alternatively expanded.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Carrier pouches for lunches, soft drinks, and the like are often made from flexible plastic or fabric material, with insulation provided in the side walls of the pouch. These containers, carriers, or pouches are often made in the shape of a lunch box, for example, or a purse or similar container and may have a limited capacity, i.e. these pouches are typically not expandable.
Numerous innovations for bags have been provided in the prior art that will be described below, which are in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure, and/or operation, and/or purpose, from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a tote bag for being partitioned or alternatively expanded.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 920,852 to Flanagan.
U.S. Pat. No. 920,852 issued to Flanagan on May 4, 1909 teaches a hand bag, including a frame, a bag material secured to the frame and adapted to be folded upon itself. The bag material has end wings to fold inwardly when the bag is folded and to fold downwardly to provide supplemental folds to rest upon the bottom of the bag when the latter is extended. Spaced distending strips upon the bottom of the bag are adapted to fold together. Co-acting fastening devices on the supplemental folds or wings are adjacent the ends of the bag bottom to retain the distending strips in an open position and provide a flat bottom for the bag when extended. A flap receives the fold of the bag beneath it and thereby conceal the fold and co-acting fastening devices on the flap and folded portion of the bag material to retain the bag in a folded position.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,171 to Bushwick.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,171 issued to Bushwick on Jun. 15, 1915 teaches a folding and extensible handbag, including a bottom member, side members, and intermediate members disposed between and flexibly connected with the side and bottom members. Foldable end members connect the side members. Apparatus detachably connects the end and bottom members.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,809 to Rodgers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,809 issued to Rodgers on Oct. 29, 1935 in class 190 and subclass 43 teaches a convertible bag, including a foldable bottom, opposed sidewalls, and apparatus for fastening the bottom in an infolded position between the walls. The bag has a flexible infolded top portion formed with a mouth and fastening apparatus for closing the mouth in the top portion. The bag has opposite foldable end portions held distended from the side walls and bottom by way of the infolded bottom and top portions of the bag.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,595 to Mittelmann.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,595 issued to Mittelmann on Mar. 14, 1978 in class 150 and subclass 30 teaches a carrying case serving as a handbag having a compartment for retaining normal handbag materials and including a second compartment being expanded and can be used as a shopping bag. A movable dividing wall serves to selectively close off each compartment so that a common access of the carrying case is utilized for each of the two compartments.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,415 to Jacobs et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,415 issued to Jacobs et al. on Jan. 21, 1997 in class D3 and subclass 206 teaches the ornamental design for an expandable school bag with a front utility compartment.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,852 to Godshaw et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,852 issued to Godshaw et al. on May 27, 2003 in class 383 and subclass 2 teaches an expandable carrier or pouch, including a front and a back panel connected by a double tab zipper, with an expandable gusset joined between the panels.
(7) United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0090823 to Repke et al.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0090823 published to Repke et al on May 4, 2006 in class 150 and subclass 113 teaches a travel bag for organizing a computer and other items, having a computer compartment including pockets for small items and a dual-entry pocket. Flat pockets are provided on two large sides of the dual-entry pocket. An opening on the outer body of the bag provides access to contents of the dual-entry pocket and flat pockets. The flat pockets are made of elastic material for securely holding small items and devices that are frequently retrieved, such as a cell phone, travel tickets, sunglasses, etc. A briefcase style includes a retractable flap covering the top of the bag and slides down into the bag to provide unfettered access to contents. A tote style has deep pockets in expandable side gussets for holding a water bottle, an umbrella, shoes, etc. Straps are rope-filled tubular leather. A cord kit, a tool kit, and a purse may be included.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0090976 to Repke et al.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0090976 published to Repke et al. on May 4, 2006 in class 190 and subclass 110 teaches a travel bag for organizing computer and other items, having a computer compartment including pockets for small items and a dual-entry pocket. Flat pockets are provided on two large sides of the dual-entry pocket. An opening on the outer body of the bag provides access to contents of the dual-entry pocket and flat pockets. The flat pockets are made of elastic material for securely holding small items and devices that are frequently retrieved, such as a cell phone, travel tickets, sunglasses, etc. A briefcase style includes a retractable flap covering the top of the bag and slides down into the bag to provide unfettered access to contents. A tote style has deep pockets in expandable side gussets for holding a water bottle, an umbrella, shoes, etc. Straps are rope-filled tubular leather. A cord kit, a tool kit, and a purse may be included.
(9) United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0215938 to Yu.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0215938 published to Yu on Sep. 28, 2006 in class 383 and subclass 2 teaches an apparatus capable of collapsing into a smaller configuration. The apparatus includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall interconnected by a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall, and a top wall to form a collapsible bag. A first zipper track is disposed into the bottom wall connecting between a portion of the bottom wall and a first position. A second zipper track is disposed into the bottom wall opposite to the first zipper track. The second zipper track is located between the portion of the bottom wall and a second position. A zipper slider is provided for connecting together the first zipper track and the second zipper track for coupling of the first zipper track and the second zipper track along the contour of the collapsible bag.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bags have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a tote bag for being partitioned or alternatively expanded.